


Under Threat

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, POV Female Character, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy never forgets that Spike is evil. </p><p>Oh no. Not for a single moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Threat

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in August 2012
> 
> Theme: Silly Season  
> Prompt: Threat disrupts meeting to discuss threats.
> 
> Setting: Mid-BtVS season 6. On one of Buffy's better days.

So, there was that meeting about that...thing. But with his tongue in her ear and his ...well, just where they ~~should~~ shouldn’t be, she can't remember what thing.

Except that it was an evil thing. 

Like him, only with less talented fingers. 

But it totally makes sense to check out the home grown threats first, right? Make sure they’re not in cahoots.

And pumping the enemy for information (or for anything) takes time. 

Likewise lulling him into a false sense of security by pretending you enjoy that dirty stuff he does.

It makes you tardy. 

That’s her excuse anyway.


End file.
